


The Key

by Princesszellie



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [31]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, M/M, chaleigh, emo!Chaleigh, good luck, some one is going to die, time to change the locks, welcome home scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesszellie/pseuds/Princesszellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh is never one to let anything keep him from Charlie, not even locked doors. Of course it helps when you posses a key...but surprises always await when one lets oneself in other peoples houses unannounced and uninvited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key

Sighing, Raleigh set his bag down and rummaged his pocket. He had rung the bell three times… _three_ and no response. Charlie must still be in the shower, or passed out. Jerk. Raleigh got the wad of keys out of his skin tight pocket and flicked through them for the one that went to the Hansen’s front door.

It was the only nondescript one on the ring; all the others were decked out in various rubber animal faces, carefully color coded. Red monkey went to Yancy’s car, the blue lion went to Mom’s car, the pink kitty went to his locker and the green owl went to their front door, yet somehow the key to Charlie’s never got added to the scheme.  

Raleigh unlocked the door and automatically put a leg out to stop Max’s bum rush to freedom. Dog did not care who was at the door, he would still run head long into the yard. He had learned that the first time he had been granted the keys to Fort Hansen for a pet sitting gig while Herc and Chuck attended an out of town funeral. Raleigh had been super nervous about being granted such a huge responsibility; Herc’s intimidating list of duties hadn’t helped, and when on his first visit Max bolted past him and went ‘galloping’ towards the street he had panicked. After that Raleigh never opened any of their outside doors without a battle plan.

Now Max gave him a disappointed, dismissive look and went back to whatever thrilling activities bulldogs did at three-thirty in the afternoon.  Raleigh returned the disinterest and screamed for his boyfriend, “Charlie!” No response.

He was confident Herc wasn’t home; his car wasn’t in the drive way so, “Ugh. Hurry the fuck up bitch!” was bellowed at the top of his lungs.  
  
“Can I help you?” a voice that did not belong to Charlie asked.

Raleigh jumped six feet up into the air and stared around wildly. His eyes finally found the source of inquiry. Chuck’s uncle Scott was peering at him over the back of the sofa. Fuck!

They stared at each other silently. Scott gave the red and purple haired freak his steely eyed stare. Raleigh gave him a vacant deer in the headlights gape in return. It was a stalemate.

“Hi,” Raleigh offered in a tiny, high pitched voice.

“How did you get in here?” Scott asked raising an eyebrow. There was a _really_ long awkward pause.

How he had come by a key was honestly a mystery to Raleigh. It just sort of happened through a series of unrelated events. He learned about the ‘hidden’ key under the loose porch brick after he and Chuck found themselves locked out upon their return from a make-session in their secret spot. The first time Raleigh had used it himself he had been locked out by Charlie who was sleeping off a headache upstairs and wouldn’t answer the door. After that it had just been a series of random incidents that had required his illicit entrance into the house; a thunderstorm, secretly returning an accidentally forgotten item that was never supposed to leave the house, an emergency hideout from his brother after the car scratch incident…Finally Chuck had just told him to hold on to it. Herc of course had no idea that this exchange had taken place, and as far as he knew the key continued to reside safely under its brick.

Scott continued to skewer the boy with a disapproving frown. What did his nephew see in this strange unit? Herc was right, there was something _off_ about Raleigh Becket. But unlike his brother, he saw it for what it was- a plea for attention.

To be fair this was _not_ the kind of attention he was seeking. Charlie’s Black Ops/Marine uncle’s attention was panic attack inducing, and although he had a perfectly legitimate reason to be in the Hansen home, Scott’s interrogation glower was making Raleigh die inside.

“He _has_ a key,” Raleigh’s savior sniped as he finally made his longed for appearance.

Uncle Scott arched his eyebrow again, “Oh does he now?” Somehow that didn’t seem to jive with Herc’s standard operating procedures.

“Clearly,” Charlie sassed making a gesture that resembled ‘ta da’ “he’s fucking right here isn’t he?” A pause. “Is that a problem?”

“I don’t know, does your dad know?” Scott quipped back.

Charlie had no defense whatsoever for that, so he switched to the only tactic he had left: confident defiance. If you can’t say yes or no, say nothing at all- and mean it. It always worked well on Dad.

Raleigh watched them nervously, praying for a wormhole to open and suck him into the Gama Quadrant as soon as possible. So far, no luck. At least now Scott was focused on his nephew and not him.

An increasingly hostile, silent battle of Hansen will was bubbling between Scott and Charlie. Narrowed green eyes met their hazel counterparts and no one blinked. Little Charlie was proving to be more of a match then Scott had bargained for, and deep down he was proud, but this mouthy little shit was _not_ going to win this. Not today.

Charlie smirked slightly, sensing a change in Scott’s demeanor which he mistook for submission, but this was not his father…

Raleigh correctly interpreted Scott’s body language as a threat and was already scooting backwards slowly like the well trained younger sibling that he was. He knew older brother dominance in the works when he saw it. Charlie was woefully unschooled in such things.

Uncle Scott held Chuck’s gaze, keeping both the boys mesmerized like a cobra ready to strike. Raleigh was primed for flight, Chuck for a fight; and honestly Scott was getting bored. He had lulled Charlie into a false sense of victory; it was time to end this.

Thinking he won, Charlie grinned and sneered, “That’s right.” The _bitch_ was implied.

“What’s that now, little boy?” Scott’s tone was cold and level.

“You heard me, _old_ man.” Charlie had fallen for his own false bravado.

Without a sound and in the blink of an eye Scott was in motion, flying over the back of the couch like it didn’t exist. Raleigh took off for the front door without a second thought. Chuck squealed in a mixture of delight and terror and booked it for the exit without realizing that his uncle wasn’t even in pursuit.

The front door slammed behind them before poor Max could even join in the fracas, and Scott still stood less than two feet away from the sofa. “Idiots.” He muttered. He had half a mind to throw the deadbolts on all the doors; he doubted the little shits had the key to _those_. _Or_ he could go buy new locks, but he didn’t feel like dying by his brother’s hand today, it also felt like work and it was too hot for work.

He settled for grabbing a beer, the dog and relocating to the swing on the back porch; re-positioning his attack point might be wise in case of juvenile attempts at retaliation. There was very little chance of that but at least it was farther away from whatever teenage lunacy the boys were up to.    

**Author's Note:**

> It MUST be a horse show week! I have written and posted something! AHHHH! Last night at home before a three day showing extravaganza...and this is what I am doing. No, I'm not anxious at all why do you ask? ;)
> 
> There are probably days Scott regrets coming home, like..all of them. Poor guy is never going to get any R and R with Chuck and Raleigh around. And with all of his children in the house Herc has probably gone mad. Poor adult Hansen's...they may not survive getting the boys to graduation (or beyond)! 
> 
> If anyone has a prompt for a mis/adventure for the boys let me know! It's a long season and I am always anxious. lol. <3


End file.
